1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to wellbore injection tools and methods for injection of wellbore chemicals or other fluids and/or solids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wellbore injection tools are used to inject solvents, proppants, or other materials within a formation of earth surrounding a wellbore. Typically, such injection is used to increase the potential recovery of hydrocarbons from a formation. Injection tools can also be used to inject waste fluids into the earth.